Mi pequeña Hoja Verde
by Endoriel
Summary: ¿Como el dolor puede transformar a familias enteras? ¿Como un gran guerrero puede dejarce vencer por el dolor? Thranduil ha perdido ha su amada esposa, debastado se ha olvidado que aun tiene a un hijo que lo ama por sobre todas las cosas; el rey se ha olvidado de ser padre, para solo ser un gobernante. One-Shot de Thranduil y Legolas; mucho antes de los sucesos del hobbit


**Mi pequeña Hoja Verde**

Una suave brisa golpeaba al Gran Bosque Verde; las hojas se movían al compás del viento, a lo lejos se escucha el rumor del rio; ciervos corren entre los árboles, las aves surcan los vientos. El sol amenaza con ocultarse. La paz y la tranquilidad gobiernan en el bosque.

En medio de este espectáculo vespertino se encuentran tres figuras de blanco y avellana; el rey solo observa como su amada esposa juega con su pequeño. Suspira con alivio; ese momento era perfecto. La cantarina sonrisa de _Niphredil* _llena el Bosque de una felicidad eterna.

El pequeño príncipe; que no aparenta más de tres años humanos; corre detrás de una mariposa azul, cae al pisos y llena sus hilos de oro con hojillas secas; el pequeño solo se queja un poco porque su madre lo espera con los brazos abiertos. Acaricia el cabello de su hijo, le besa la frente; lo alza en su regazo.

Niphredilse acerca lentamente a Thranduil; ambos se sonríen ampliamente. El rey solo observa como su amada estrella camina mientras el viento agita su vestido y cabellos de plata.

Recarga su cabeza en el tronco, cierra los ojos y suspira para guardar esa imagen en su memoria... el bosque está ardiendo en llamas, los arboles comienzan a tirar sus ramas, los animales corren y… y Niphredil yace casi inconsciente frente a él.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Su alrededor solo lo confunde más; esta justo en medio de un batalla entre elfos y orcos. Flechas rozan sus oídos; se acerca rápidamente a su amada estrella; la toma entre sus brazos y la ayuda a levantarse.

Los soldados rodean a sus señores; fue hasta entonces que se percatan de que su _ion* _ha desaparecido. Voltean la mirada a todos lados en su busca; el grupo de orcos fue vencido. Los guardias tratan de alejar a sus reyes del incendio pero se niega a irse sin su pequeño.

A empujones la reina logra salir del circulo de protección; corre con desesperación a través de la llamas, Thranduil solo la sigue. Niphredil se detiene frente a una masa gris, la cubre con sus brazos y se levanta; Thranduil la observa y esta le dedica una sonrisa… una mueca de dolor deforma su rostro, cae de rodillas; de la espalda sobre sale un flecha.

Con el corazón hecho trizas el rey se adelanta antes de que caiga totalmente; la sostiene en su regazo y su _elen_* se desploma sin vida en su hombro.

— ¡No! ¡Niphredil! —se levanta de sus cama sobre saltado con los ojos llorosos.

Respira profundamente mientras cierra los ojos; gira su mirada a su lado derecho, lágrimas silencios caen por sus mejillas al encontrarse solo. Acaricia la almohada de su lado, como si tocara el delicado rostro de Niphredil.

No es la primera vez que tiene esa pesadilla; anteriormente se levantaba y su _meleth_* lo consolaba diciéndole que solo era un mal sueño… pero ahora, nadie podía decirle que fue solo un mal sueño; era tan real como el sol. No era una visión, era un recuerdo que lo atormentaba día con día.

Había pasado apenas un año desde la muerte de su _vanimelda*_, solo se descuidó un poco y la arrebataron de su lado.

El sol comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana de Thranduil; no quería seguir en su habitación así que decidió cambiarse para bajar a desayunar. Bien sabía que si comenzaba el día lamentándose, no tendría una semana muy alegre.

Sin muchos ánimos bajo al desayuno; como se esperaba Legolas no estaría en la mesa, para él era muy temprano para despegarse de las cobijas. El rey solo comió un par de biscochos y una taza de té.

Ordeno que le dijeran al príncipe que no lo acompañaría en el almuerzo y que en cuanto acabara su comida lo llevaran al campo de entrenamiento, donde él estaría evaluando a los nuevos capitanes. Las elfas no dijeron nada al respeto; solo asintieron. Ya era costumbre que el rey dejara solo la mayor parte del tiempo al principito.

Thranduil sin muchas ganas recorrió los pasillos rumbo al campo de entrenamiento. Al llegar se sentó en una acolchonada silla bajo un frondoso roble; enseguida sus vasallos le arrimaron una copa de vino y una charola con frutas; con un movimiento de mano índico que comenzaran.

Durante tres horas seguidas se la paso observando el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas. Para su gusto las habilidades de los silvanos cada vez se devaluaban más. Se alegró al saber que los principiantes habían acabado; pero ahora le quedaba evaluar a los capitanes, generales y tenientes.

Los elfos de más alto rango se preparaban y justo en ese momento la pequeña figura del príncipe hizo presencia a un costado de su padre.

—_Ada_* ¿Qué haces? —brillaban con curiosidad los pequeños ojitos de Hoja Verde.

—Selecciono a los nuevos capitanes —Thranduil ni siquiera se preocupó en voltear a ver a su _ion*_.

El pequeño solo se encogió de hombros poniendo sus manitas en la espalda; una elfa le toco los hombros para indicarle que se sentara a lado del rey. Este obedeció al instante; aunque la Silvana le ofreció ayuda al príncipe para subir a la silla, esté la rechazo con una sonrisa.

Durante un minuto trato de subir al asiento; pero su manos se resbalaban por la madera y sus piernas no saltaban lo necesario. Thranduil desesperado por los quejidos de Legolas, de mala gana se levantó y con un movimiento brusco lo sentó en la silla.

Legolas no hizo más que hundirse en su asiento; desde hacía algún tiempo ya no le prestaba tanta atención y cuando lo veía era muy frio, casi parecía que lo odiaba. Todo lo que él hacía, ante los ojos de su padre era un error fatal; no había forma de complacerlo.

Sin decir nada el príncipe solo se limitó a observar como los soldados disparaban las flechas con tanta precisión; desde ese momento sus ojos brillaron al ver de lo que un elfo era capaz de hacer con un trozo de madera arqueado.

— ¡_Ada_*! ¡Es increíble lo que hacen! —Su asombro era evidente en su voz— ¿Puedo practicar con el arco? ¡¿Por favor?! —junto sus manitas en una posición de lo tierna; más de un elfo se enterneció con la escena.

—Legolas, eres muy pequeño para sostener un arco —pronuncio con seriedad.

—Pero hay más pequeños —uso el mismo tono de voz con el que persuadía a su nana para que le diera más chocolate.

—No tienes la fuerza necesaria para tensar la cuerda —soltó sin un poco de gentileza.

— ¡Prometo esforzarme! ¡Seré el mejor arquero de toda Arda! —Sin darse cuenta Hoja Verde se había parado sobre su silla quedando a la misma altura que su padre—. ¡¿Por favoooooooor?!

—De acuerdo —soltó aire mientras sobaba su cien; el pequeño salto de la emoción—. Dile a Anearon que de un arco de entrenamiento…

— ¡Muchas gracias _Ada_*! —le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Thranduil y salto de la silla.

Corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron gritando por todos los pasillos el nombre Anearon. Subía y bajaba escaleras, se deslizaba por los azulejos; se metió a la cocina y salió con una galleta en la mano.

Se sentó en una banquita cerca de cocina; con gran dificultad se subió en ella, cruzo sus piernas, quito la envoltura de la galleta. Y sin más preámbulo comenzó a comerla disfrutando de su sabor a vainilla. Le encantaba que todos siempre le daban lo que quería con solo poner ojitos de cachorrito.

Al terminarla se recostó sobre la banca cruzándose de pies; noto que la cocina iluminaba un poco y proyectaba un poco de luz —recordemos que el castillo está dentro de una cueva—. Paso uno de sus deditos por el rayo de luz y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

Recordó que su madre en las noches le contaba historias mediante sombras; no era un experto pero algo recordaba al respecto. Al principio las sombras no tenían forma alguna, poco a poco la proyección cambio a una mariposa. Sonrió al ver su trabajo; comenzó a jugar con las sombras.

De vez en cuando hacia ruiditos con la boca imitando al animal en cuestión; más sin embargo siempre regresaba a la mariposa. Le encantaba verlas volar por en sima de las copas de los árboles y entre las flores.

Comenzó a tararear un canción que le había enseñado _Niphredil*_ la primavera pasada. Al principio comenzó a reírse al recordar los juegos con su _nana* _pero después su risitas comenzaron a apagarse.

Bajo la luna; destellado como estrella  
la flor de invierno más preciada;  
la sonrisa del verano  
y la amada del pueblo.  
Con grandes ojos plateados  
ojos de mis estrellas soñadas.

Nadie más hermosa ha pisado la tierra:  
con cabellos de sol, piel de _ithil_*.  
Así de hermosa era la joya del bosque;  
amorosa con su pueblo  
y querida por los animales del cielo.

Perdida entre las cascadas del bosque.  
Nadie sabe; solo dejo de escucharse su risa;  
las aves dejaron de cantar  
y el bosque entristeció…

Más sin embargo entre sollozos y lamentos  
el rey del bosque la espera  
con un ramos flores de azahar entre sus manos.  
Aguardando la llegada de su amada.

—Niño Legolas ¿no cree que es una canción triste como para recordarse? —Cuestiono un elfo con cabellera castaña; quen había terminado la última parte de la canción—. Ben, vamos a limpiarte esa lágrimas de cocodrilo —Anearon extendió sus brazos y cargo al príncipe limpiando con un pañuelo sus mejillas humedecidas.

—La extraño mucho —hundió su cabeza en el cuello del elfo—. Quiero a mi _nana_* —comenzó a llorar con más fuerza—… ¿Puedes traerla de regreso? —los ojitos suplicantes del príncipe vieron fijamente a Anearon.

Al guardia real se le hizo un odo en la garganta; no era fácil explicarle a un niño que su madre nunca regresaría. Él siempre le prometió al príncipe cuidar de él y toda su familia y como capitán de la guaria real había fallado a su juramento.

—Ya no llore —trato de consolarlo, peo bien sabía que sería imposible—. ¿Quieres una galleta? —Legolas negó con la cabeza— ¡¿No?! ¿Pero qué brujería es esta? —Trataba de sonar divertido— ¿Qué bicho te ha picado en la panza? —le hizo un poco de cosquillas, lo cual hizo que el príncipe soltara risitas.

—No… deja de… de hacerme cosquillas —logro decir Legolas entre risas; el capitán lo interrogo con una ceja levantada—. No quiero porque ya me comí una —explico rápidamente.

—Y ¿De cuándo a acá, te comes solo una?

—Mi padre me dice que no debo de comer tantos biscochos…

—Hahaha, has dicho biscochos; más no galletas —se acercó al oído del niño—. ¿La quieres? —El pequeño solo asintió con la cabeza—. Bien, te daré una galleta —saco el bocadillo de su bolsillo envuelto en una servilleta; el príncipe intento arrebatársela casi al instante— pero debes de prometer que esto será nuestro secreto ¿entendido?

—Sí —el capitán le entrego la galleta.

—Te dejo, me tengo que ir —bajo a Hoja Verde al piso— pórtate bien.

—Siempre me porto bien —replico con un mueca de disgusto.

—Solo confirmaba.

Mientras el elfo se alejaba el príncipe comía con mucho gusto su segunda golosina del día… dejo de comer su galleta y se echó a correr tras el elfo castaño.

— ¡Anearon! ¡Anearon! ¡Espérame! —grito con fuerza por el largo pasillo; el capitán solo se giró para ver como corría su príncipe: parecía que sus piernas se romperían en cualquier momento.

— ¿Qué pasó? —le pregunto a Legolas cuando este llego a un metro de él.

—M—me dijo —recargo sus manos en las rodillas— me dijo… dijo mi padre, que… que me dieras un arco de entrenamiento —consiguió decir al final.

—Por supuesto. Ben acompáñame —comenzó a caminar pero al notar que el elfito aún no se reponía lo cargo sin más.

Al llegar al almacén de entrenamiento Anearon le entrego un arco del tamaño del príncipe y un carcaj con fechas con punta de madera. Le explico al impaciente príncipe que tenía que ir a practicar en la mañana; Legolas no lo dejo decir más, puesto que salió corriendo a toda prisa diciendo un gracias.

El capitán solo sonrió negando con la cabeza; era muy impresionante ver como cambiaba de humor tan rápidamente el heredero a la corona.

Por su parte Legolas no perdió ni un segundo y se dirigió a uno de los jardines para probar su nuevo arco. Como todo un experto se colgó el carcaj en la espalda y comenzó a revisar si estaba bien tensado; paso su dedo por la cuerda probando su elasticidad; realizo un par de pruebas más, analizo su objetivo. Tenso la cuerda y como si fuera un maestro anclo la flecha con su boca y dejo que el proyectil saliera disparado.

Para su gran decepción apenas avanzo unos metros; repito el mismo procedimiento una y otra vez hasta que una flecha llago a diez metros de distancia. En ese momento salto de alegría, como si hubiera dado al mismísimo Sauron.

Con más confianza en sí mismo comenzó a hacer piruetas; claro todas ellas solo eran rodar por el pasto, pero a sus ojos era como si esquivara miles de flechas. Con dificultad se paró sobre una rodilla y lanzo una flecha. Para su sorpresa esta fue la que llego más lejos atorándose en una de las ramas de los árboles.

Coloco el arco en su espalda; estaba en las tierras de Mordor y tenía que escalar el monte del destino sin ser descubierto. El calor era infernal, pero él era un gran guerrero de corazón noble y no se rendiría ante nada.

El destino de toda la Tierra Media estaba en sus manos y solo él, él mejor arquero de Arda era capaz de cumplir con esa misión. Muchos la habían rechazado temiendo no regresar, el miedo comprimía sus corazones… más sin embargo la obscuridad no era capaz de borrar la luz de su alma; es luz que iluminaba a pueblos enteros con una sola sonrisa, esa luz que llenaba de alegría a todas las bellas damas…

¡No el gran guerrero ha caído!; el príncipe se sobo un poco la espalda, en su rostro se veía el dolor pero se lo aguantaba; la caída había sido grande: un metro de alto, más de lo que cualquier elfo ha logrado.

Renovó sus esfuerzos, pero el tronco era grueso y no había ramas próximas. Cansado de tanto caer se decidió por tierra piedritas a la copa del árbol con la esperanza de que su flecha callera. Después de muchos intentos logro que se callera su proyectil; todo gracias al viento.

Con mucha alegría salió del jardín; "una gran aventura" se decía a sí mismo. Eso lo tenía que compartir con su padre; sin perder tiempo corrió a su cuarto y comenzó a dibujar con pura tinta negra su gran aventura.

No le importo mancharse las manos, la ropa he incluso el piso; para él todo eso valía la pena si su padre lograba ver su obra de arte. Veía el lienzo de un lado y de otro, cerrando un ojo y abriendo el otro; ponía un dedo enfrente de él. Todo estaba perfecto.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era; el sol ya se terminaba de meter. Eso significaba que su _adar_* estaba en su recamara preparándose para la cena.

Con cautela se dirigió hasta la habitación del rey; abrió con cuidado la puerta, esperaba sorprenderlo. Para su mala suerte estaba vacía… o tal vez no tan mala. Así podía acomodar su dibujo y tal vez incluso le ayudaría a arreglar su escritorio desordenado.

Serró la puerta tras él; dejo el dibujo sobre la gran cama con sabanas de seda avellana. Recargo su arco y carcaj en el escritorio; monto la silla y comenzó a ordenar los papeles en pequeñas torres.

Cuando todo estuvo a la perfección sin nada más que hacer dio vueltas por la habitación. Se dio cuenta de que aun contaba con mucho tiempo y quería seguir ayudando a su papá. Dirigió sus pasos al gran armario y saco un traje para que se cambiara cuando bajara a cenar. Anteriormente ya lo había visto usar ese conjunto y le gustaba mucho como se le veía.

Aun disponía de más tiempo y ya no había más que hacer. Se sentó en el piso y luego se acostó por completo; rodo un par de veces sin saber que más hacer. Se acostó como una lagartija y vio su arco y flechas muy solitas.

Los tomo decidido a seguir practicando en el balcón; "es mejor si le enseño a mi _ada_* de lo que soy capaz", lanzo unas cuantas flechas inofensivas por el balcón; quería un poco más de distancia; retrocedió unos pasos quedando a mitad de la habitación. A esa distancia un podía sacar la flecha; aunque los últimos metros siempre terminara derrapándose.

Legolas no se percató del sonido de la puerta abriéndose; tenía una flecha cargada y lista para dar el mejor tiro de la vida.

— ¡Legolas! —exclamo con gran asombro el rey.

—Ada ¡mira de lo que soy capaz! —apenas y había girado un poco su cabeza, concentrado en su tiro.

— ¡Legolas, detente! —pero la frase llego tarde; el príncipe no soporto la fuerza y dejo que la flecha saliera disparada por la habitación chocando con la pared y rebotando haciendo que el frasco con la pintura del escritorio se tambaleara al grado de derramarse sobre las hojas.

En cuestión de fracciones de segundo el rey ya estaba junto al escritorio levantando el frasco; suspiro de alivio al ver que las hojas era limpias; cerro los ojos…lamentablemente por el rabillo del ojo vio que una de las hojas estaba manchada con tinta.

Reviso el papel y era ni más ni menos la carta que le enviaría a los reyes Lothlórien; rápidamente se percató que esas manchas no fueron una salpicadura de pintura: era hullas de unas manos, una manos muy pequeñas. Su vista se centró en su hijo; como dos dagas letales y precisas.

Desvió su vista para terminar de revisa los demás papeles, que para su mala suerte habían corrido la misma suerte que la misiva. Suspiro pesadamente deteniendo su pronta furia, era necesario que se tranquilizara; no había tenido una día muy alegre y si no se tomaba tiempo para tranquilizarse, el príncipe pagaría por los errores de todos los demás elfos.

Tenso sus dedos aguantándose las ganas de romper algo; su quijada se tensó a tal grado que si Legolas ponía atención escucharía el rechinar de los dientes de Thranduil. El rey abrió sus ojos un poco más relajado, decidió que no debía de ver a su hijo o el tiempo que se tomó para tranquilizarse no valdría de nada.

Se acercó a su armario dispuesto a seguir con su rutina… pero, vio que uno de sus trajes ya estaba afuera en una silla. No lo había sacado ninguna elfa, pues estaba muy mal acomodado, además no era el adecuado. Ese solo lo usaba cuando portaba la armadura el día que dedicaban a los guerreros caídos en la guerra de la última alianza.

Descifrando de inmediato quien había sacado el conjunto, lo reviso con cuidado preparándose para lo peor. Tal como se imaginaba el traje estaba lleno de tinta por todos lados; a pesar de ser negro se notaba fácilmente las manchas de tinta.

Soltó su vestidura dirigiéndose al almario. En ese momento deseo no haberlo hecho; más de uno de sus trajes estaba en el piso y muchos otros medio colgados. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados azoto las puertas del armario, se recargo sobre ellas repitiéndose una y otra vez que debía calmarse.

Sin otra cosa que hacer opto por sentarse en su cama decidido a tranquilizarse; mientras caminaba con lentitud rumbo al colchón vio una hoja acomodada en el centro. Miro de soslayo sin atreverse a cogerla; eran rayones sin sentido. Una hoja empapada en pintura. Sabía que ya para ese entonces la tinta ya había sido absorbida por las sabanas.

Con rapidez quito la hoja y justo como se lo imaginaba, en sus sabanas estaba la copia exacta de la hoja manchada. Incluso ahora aun si se pasa el dedo cerca este terminaba totalmente manchado.

— ¡Esto es el colmo! —Grito con gran estruendo— ¡No pude tener hijo más tonto e insensato! ¡Hasta tu ropa está llena de tinta! —El príncipe solo se encogía de hombros escondiendo sus manos en la espalda— ¡¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza, Legolas?! Ni una araña es capaz de hacer tanto desorden como tú —acercó sus pasos al príncipe; haciendo que este sintiera que con un solo paso terminaría completamente aplastado—. ¿No eres capaz de pensar? Dime ¿acaso tu cabeza no te sirve de algo? ¿Acaso esto es una rabieta? Si es así no estoy dispuesto a tolerar ni un solo berrinche…

Hoja Verde no supo cuántas cosas más le decía su rey; sabía que le gritaba pero no era capaz de comprender una sola palabra. Prefería no escuchar; jamás su padre lo había insultado de aquel modo; cada palabra, cara mirada le dolía en el fondo de su corazón. Él solo quería ayudar; eso era todo…

—No empieces a llorar como si fueras la víctima —escupió con rabia—. Es imposible que no seas ni capaz de asumir las consecuencias de tus actos…

—_Ada_* yo… —trato de excusarse limpiándose la única lagrima que había amenazado con salir.

—No interrumpas a tu rey. Solo eso me faltaba, además de ser un desordenado eres un mal educado… —comenzó a hablar a un punto ciego de la habitación.

Entristecido el pequeño elfo poso sus orbes azules en el elfo que estaba a su lado; ¿En qué momento su padre había dejado de serlo? ¿Por qué ya no sonreía?... ¿Qué culpa tenia él?; sí, muchas preguntas atormentaban la joven mete de Hoja Verde, le dolía ver que su más grande héroe lo ignoraba y regañaba; extrañaba todas esas tardes en las que su _adar_* salía a cabalgar con él, o cuando jugaban en su habitación…

Toda había quedado atrás; su _naneth_* lo había abandonado y al parecer también se había quedado sin padre. Sin darse cuenta una lagrima silenciosa callo por su mejilla, sin perder tiempo se la limpio rápidamente.

La mano del rey estaba muy cerca de él; sin dudarlo se aferró a la mano de su padre; solo quería sentir su calor y aunque fuera por un segundo: quería sentirse querido. La abrazaba como si de ello dependiera su eterna vida; como si fuera su alma; como un hijo abraza a su padre.

Thranduil con el ceño fruncido giro su cabeza; rápidamente su expresión cambio a una de asombro. Su pequeño tenía los ojos serrados con fuerza empapados de lágrimas y ejercía una extraordinaria presión en su mano. Le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de que su hijo necesitaba amor; algo que él le había negado en los últimos meses.

Con delicadeza acaricio la cabeza de Legolas; este se estremeció un poco por el tacto, más sin embargo quería seguir sintiendo las manos de porcelana de su padre. El rey tomo a su pequeño entre sus brazos; aun así el príncipe no soltaba los dedos a los que se había aferrado.

—Lo siento mi pequeño —Thranduil le susurró al oído al príncipe— lo siento mi hojita…

—_Aranya_*… —Legolas seguía hundido en el cuello del rey.

—No soy tu rey; soy tu padre —solo eso hizo falta para que innumerables lagrimas salieran de su pequeño.

Sin saber que hacer solo se dedicó a acariciar la espalda de su _ion_* y besar su coronilla.

—No llores _olass_*, por favor no llores —su voz también comenzaba a romperse— yo te amo más que mi propia vida; mi pequeño por ti me aventaría a los fuegos ardientes del monte del destino sin titubear… lamento haberte gritado…

—_Ada_* no importa solo quiero que me abraces un poquito más… solo te piso eso; solo un poquito más —la última reserva de Thranduil fue agotada; simplemente ya no podía más.

No podía seguir haciéndose el fuerte ante la única persona que amaba; se desmorono con su pequeño en brazos sobre el piso acercándolo tanto a su cuerpo que casi no existía oxigeno entre ellos. Escuchar que su pequeño le pedía que lo abrazara como si fuera lo más difícil del mundo, le hizo comprender la gran distancia que el mismo había marcado.

Lo abrazo con fuerza mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas; le beso un millón de veces su cabello y un millón más le pidió perdón.

—No te vuelvas a ir _ada_* —suplico el príncipe al oído de su padre.

—Nunca más mi pequeño… nunca más.

Durante unos minutos más ambos continuaron abrazados sin decir palabra alguna. Cuando los dos estuvieron listos para separarse el rey ordeno que les subieran la cena a su habitación; ahí comerían los dos.

A pesar de todo Legolas aún seguía avergonzado por sus acciones; Thranduil trato de animarlo diciéndole que los papeles no tenían gran importancia ya era para desechar; el traje estaba un poco polveado y la cama ya necesitaba de un cambio de sabanas.

Durante la cena Thranduil bromeo un poco con su pequeño; Hoja Verde incluso le pido dormir con él, cosa que Thranduil acepto encantado. Solo acompaño a Legolas a su habitación por una pijama y sin mucho que decir ambos se acostaron para disfrutar de un profundo sueño.

Mientras el príncipe se dormía, el rey le cantaba dulces nanas para dormir. Thranduil velo su sueño durante unas horas.

—Mi pequeña Hoja Verde —acaricio su cabello—. Siempre velare tus sueños y buscare tu bienestar… solo estamos tu y yo —sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse—… _naneth_* nos ha dejado. Pero descuida _ion_ _nîn_* yo jamás te abandonare, cuidare de ti… no dejare que nadie te lastime.

Suspiro con pesadez mientras continuaba acariciando la suave cabellera de su hijo.

—Mi pequeño —hablo con gran nostalgia—… mi más preciado tesoro… eres la fuerza que me impulsa a seguir adelante; mis alegrías y temores solo serán provocados por ti —de la nada el príncipe comenzó a llorar entre sueños; Thranduil no se había enterado que su hijo también sufría pesadillas relacionadas con su madre por las noches—. No llores mi _olass_*, _ada_* está aquí _fëar nîn*_… _ada_* está aquí; no volveré a irme…

* * *

Notas de Autor: Espero y haya gustado; este fic está dedicado a Rocío López. Ganadora de un fic original en mi pagina de facebook "**Thranduil Oropherion y Legolas Thranduilion" **

Traducciones:

_Niphredil*— Flor Blanca que broto bajo la luz de las estrellas_

_Elen*— estrella_

_Ion*— Hijo_

_Meleth*— Amor_

_Vanimelda*— Hermosa mía_

_Ada*—Papá_

_Adar*— Padre_

_Naneth*— Madre_

_Nana*— Mamá_

_Ithil*— Luna _

_Aranya*— Mi rey_

_Olass*— Hojita_

_Ion_ _nîn_*— Hijo mío

_Fëar nîn*— Alma mía/ mi alma_


End file.
